Striation
|sell value = 12,000 |rarity = 5 |obtained = Marketplace|ID# = 24609}} Obtained Via * Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 120,000 . Usage * Specialty Item: to use this item, left click on it in your Hoard. This will pull up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking on the dragon will show you a preview of them with a Striation secondary gene before actually changing their current secondary. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their secondary gene to Striation. Appearance The Striation gene gives a dragon dappled segments of stripes which follow the outline of their wings. Depending on the color, the stripes may be darker than the background, lighter than the background, or in a completely contrasting hue, such as with the orange stripes on Teal or the dark brown stripes on Lemon. There is a gradient behind the stripes which may also use the secondary color's accent. This gene's pattern is based on a real-life creature, most closely resembling the markings of a South American tapir calf. Striation_M_Bogsneak_Seafoam.png|Seafoam Striation on a male Bogsneak Striation_F_Bogsneak_Sanguine.png|Sanguine Striation on a female Bogsneak Striation_H_Bogsneak_Gold.png|Gold Striation on a hatchling Bogsneak Striation_M_Coatl_Spearmint.png|Spearmint Striation on a male Coatl Striation_F_Coatl_Blackberry.png|Blackberry Striation on a female Coatl Striation_H_Coatl_Slate.png|Slate Striation on a hatchling Coatl Striation_M_Fae_Umber.png|Umber Striation on a male Fae Striation F Fae Magenta.png|Magenta Striation on a female Fae Striation H Fae Green.png|Green Striation on a hatchling Fae Striation M Guardian Pearl.png|Pearl Striation on a male Guardian Striation F Guardian Platinum.png|Platinum Striation on a female Guardian Striation H Guardian Carmine.png|Carmine Striation on a hatchling Guardian Striation M Imperial Gloom.png|Gloom Striation on a male Imperial Striation F Imperial Banana.png|Banana Striation on a female Imperial Striation H Imperial Sapphire.png|Sapphire Striation on a hatchling Imperial Striation M Mirror Nightshade.png|Nightshade Striation on a male Mirror Striation F Mirror Cornflower.png|Cornflower Striation on a female Mirror Striation H Mirror Honeydew.png|Honeydew Striation on a hatchling Mirror Striation M Nocturne Swamp.png|Swamp Striation on a male Nocturne Striation F Nocturne Coal.png|Coal Striation on a female Nocturne Striation H Nocturne Raspberry.png|Raspberry Striation on a hatchling Nocturne Striation M Pearlcatcher Bubblegum.png|Bubblegum Striation on a male Pearlcatcher Striation F Pearlcatcher Coral.png|Coral Striation on a female Pearlcatcher Striation H Pearlcatcher Lemon.png|Lemon Striation on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Striation M Ridgeback Blue.png|Blue Striation on a male Ridgeback Striation F Ridgeback Olive.png|Olive Striation on a female Ridgeback Striation H Ridgeback Phthalo.png|Phthalo Striation on a hatchling Ridgeback Striation M Skydancer Strawberry.png|Strawberry Striation on a male Skydancer Striation F Skydancer Black.png|Black Striation on a female Skydancer Striation H Skydancer Mint.png|Mint Striation on a hatchling Skydancer Striation M Snapper Ice.png|Ice Striation on a male Snapper Striation F Snapper Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Striation on a female Snapper Striation H Snapper Orca.png|Orca Striation on a hatchling Snapper Striation M Spiral Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon Striation on a male Spiral Striation F Spiral Pistachio.png|Pistachio Striation on a female Spiral Striation H Spiral Latte.png|Latte Striation on a hatchling Spiral Striation M Tundra Radioactive.png|Radioactive Striation on a male Tundra Striation F Tundra Chocolate.png|Chocolate Striation on a female Tundra Striation H Tundra Eggplant.png|Eggplant Striation on a hatchling Tundra Striation M Wildclaw Teal.png|Teal Striation on a male Wildclaw Striation F Wildclaw Mist.png|Mist Striation on a female Wildclaw Striation H Wildclaw Maize.png|Maize Striation on a hatchling Wildclaw History * Striation was previewed alongside the then-in-progress Tapir gene in a poll released in the May 12th, 2017 Community Update (though the gene wasn't explicitly named yet). http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2186134 * The poll's results, an October release date, and the gene's name were announced in the August 25th, 2017 Community Update. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2263790/1 * Striation was released on October 31st, 2017. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2310210 Trivia * Striation is the secondary counterpart to the Tapir primary. See Also References Category:Secondary Gene